


Broken

by voidany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidany/pseuds/voidany
Summary: Scott McCall. Allison Argent-Stilinksi. Stiles Argent-Stilinski. Lydia Martin. Malia Tate. Kira Yukimura.All these people have been through hell and back. Broken. They're fighting for a way to live. Each have there own dark past. Something they are trying to push away, but everything has a habit of coming out. What's their story? Why are they so broken? Who, or what, broke them?





	Broken

**Allison's POV**

     I'm always the new kid. Me and my twin brother, Stiles. Our father is always moving us around. Telling us that he will one day tell us why we run. The last place was hell. Sure, the other places were hell too, but this was deep, dark pit of hell. When we left, we were different. Stiles used to tell me everything, everything. Now, I can barely get him to look at me. My father is pulled away, from both of us. Always gone with work, or busy doing who knows what. I'm alone.

     We were here at Beacon Hill. We went to Beacon Hill High School. We lived in Beacon Hill Residential. Everything was Beacon Hill. 

     "Stiles! We are going to be late, get your butt down here," I shouted up the steps. 

     I waited for an answer, not expecting one though. And of course no response. I shook my head and slammed the front door. There was no point in saying goodbye to my father. Stiles didn't rush out behind me, so I drove off to school without him. When I arrived, I was about to pull into a spot before someone whipped into it.

     "Oops. Sorry, did you want that?" I heard a voice mocking me.

     I flipped them the finger and turned around. By the time I found a space and got into school, I was late. The principal was already waiting for me, with Stiles. I rolled my eyes before I realized there was someone else. She had this red-ish hair, wait no, more of a strawberry blonde. Pale pink lips. I could just feel that popularity aurora bouncing off of her. Great. 

     "This is Lydia Martin. She will be giving the tour of the school for you," That was all the principal said before leaving us.

     "Hi, I'm Lydia," The girl held out a hand.

     "Allison. My brother Stiles," I was wrong about her. She wasn't who I thought she might be.

     "Does he not talk?" She didn't ask meanly, but there was something in her voice that was off-putting. 

     "No, I do talk," Stiles's face was cold, something that wasn't there before.

     "I apologize. Um...well, this is Beacon Hill High School--oh. Hey, Scott, come meet the new kids," Lydia called out to a kid in the hallway.

     This Scott person started to walk towards us. I noticed a slight limp in his left leg, something other people might not notice. The bone structure around his eye was still a purple-ish/black color; that was very faded. When he grinned, he grimaced and made an ever so slight movement to his ribs. He was in a fight. That was my first thought of him.

     "Hey. I'm Scott McCall," He grinned.

     "Allison and Stiles," I pointed to Stiles.

     "Nice name," He grinned and gave a tiny look towards Lydia.

     "Scott, I think you need to get to class," Lydia hinted for him to leave.

     "Right, MIT junior, who never has to go to class," Lydia shoved his shoulder. Scott winced and Lydia immediately gave an apologetic look. They know something.

     Scott grinned one last time and walked away. As he walked away, he was moving his shoulder up in down, as if to exercise the shoulder from an injury. "What happened to him?"

     "Hm?" Lydia, obviously taken aback, gave me a strange look. "Oh, nothing. He's fine. Just a fight with someone."

**Lydia's POV**

     How in the world did she know something happened to him? The accident happened almost two months ago. Barely anyone knew about it, and we didn't tell anyone. So, how did she know? I tried to hide what I knew, but I knew she could see right past me. 

     Allison was interesting. She read people and there was just a feeling that I can't shake off. Some kind of secret that she is keeping. Whereas with Stiles, he didn't speak. His eyes flashed pain and sorrow. Like he couldn't be fixed. Like he was broken.

     Stiles has this hair that spikes up at the top, not that ugly kind, but the cute kind. He's tall, but not so tall. He has barely spoken and doesn't seem to like to speak. The entire Argent-Stilinski family was interesting, I guess.

    Broken. It was all over both of their faces. Just broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest work! I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
